


Think I Wanna Feel Love

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: After care, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Deep Throating, M/M, Making Out, Pet Names, Riding, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: Jaehyun finds that Johnny is most beautiful in moments like these, blissed out expression on his face as he’s fucked so hard his head hits the arm of the sofa multiple times. His orgasm face is a close second, but Jaehyun prefers when his eyes are open, locked on his own like they’re the one thing tethering him to this mortal body.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny/OC
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	Think I Wanna Feel Love

**Author's Note:**

> An au spin-off of another au I have in my drafts that will probably never see the light of day..... 
> 
> Title from WayV’s Bad Alive eng ver

“What are you staring at?” A voice startles Johnny so much that he jumps, nearly spilling his drink. “Sorry.” The boy giggles and Johnny looks at him, eyes roaming around soft, curly hair and dimples so deep he could swim in them. 

“I’m sorry?” Johnny asks, confused. He recognizes the boy as Jung Jaehyun, the art major in the photography class he TA’s for.

“I asked what you’re staring at. You look like someone kicked your dog.” Jaehyun is still smiling and Johnny can’t look away, forgetting what he had been staring at in the first place. “Is it the girl sitting with Yuta and Mark?” 

“You know Mark?” 

“Yuta is fond of him. Acts like he’s his own brother. Isn’t the girl his sister? 

“Yeah.” Johnny huffs, chugging his drink. 

“So it is her.” Jaehyun says and Johnny groans softly. “What is it about her?” Jaehyun is suddenly in Johnny’s personal space and he can’t think. 

“Who?” He asks dumbly. 

“The girl.” The younger boy licks his lips, eyes darting down to Johnny’s. 

“What girl?” Johnny says, a smile growing on his lips as Jaehyun laughs. 

“Guess she’s not that important then, huh?” He leans closer and raises an eyebrow in question, Johnny’s nod is all the permission he needs before he’s connecting their lips in a kiss that’s less heated than the taller expected, but he isn’t complaining. His hands settle on Jaehyun’s hips as he’s pressed into the wall, parting his lips in a moan when he presses closer and deepens the kiss. “Can I take you home?” Jaehyun asks and Johnny looks over the younger boy’s shoulder to meet eyes with his brother, Mark giving him a thumbs up and a smile. “I live alone.” 

“Sure.” Johnny agrees, lacing his fingers through Jaehyun’s and letting him drag him out of the house. 

They barely make it into his apartment before he’s attacking Johnny with kisses again, tugging at his belt loops and pulling him to his room without breaking the kiss. 

“God how are you so tall.” He whines, Johnny chuckling. 

“Want you to fuck me.” He says instead of an answer and Jaehyun groans. 

“Only if you let me ride you later.” He bargains and Johnny can’t say no, simply dipping down to kiss him again. Clothes are thrown all around the room and they stumble onto the bed, Jaehyun grabbing his lube before dropping it to the side and swallowing Johnny’s cock so lewdly the taller boy can only moan in surprise as he’s easily taken into the other’s throat. 

“Oh my-  _ Jaehyun _ .” He moans and Jaehyun pulls back, letting drool drip from his lips before gathering it in his mouth and spitting down the length of the elder’s cock. “What the  _ fuck _ .” Johnny whines and Jaehyun smirks, sitting back and grabbing the lube again. 

“You ready?” He asks, clearing his throat to get rid of the raspiness. 

“You’re literally going to be the death of me.” Johnny nods, shifting and handing Jaehyun a pillow when he asks for one. 

Prep goes by quickly, Jaehyun ghosting around Johnny’s prostate - not on purpose, of course - before pulling his four fingers out. 

“You ready, John?” He asks with a smirk and Johnny whines, nodding. 

“Please Jae.” He says and Jaehyun grins, slicking himself up before lining up and pushing in. The broken sound Johnny lets out has the younger boy stopping but continuing quickly after the taller protests loudly. “I haven’t been fucked in a  _ long _ time.” Johnny admits, nails digging into Jaehyun’s forearm. “Just gimme a sec.” Jaehyun nods and rests with his hips snug against Johnny’s, gently rubbing the taller’s thighs. 

“This is a bad time to ask, but aren’t you a photography major?” Jaehyun asks and Johnny laughs, wincing at the way it makesJaehyun’s cock shift inside of him. 

“You’re right, this is a bad time.” Johnny chuckles. “But yeah. Why?” 

“Do you think you could-“ Jaehyun whines as Johnny clenches around him, the older boy apologizing softly. “Take pictures of me sucking your cock? Your cock is so pretty.” Jaehyun gently runs a finger over the head of Johnny’s dick as he speaks, the taller whining. 

“God, Jae, yeah.” He sucks the precum from his finger with a hum before bending over and kissing Johnny gently. 

“You ready yet? I’m dying over here.” 

“Yeah.” He breathes out. “Move, baby.” Jaehyun gasps softly, nodding and doing as he’s told. It takes a minute for him to build up a rhythm, sitting back up and holding onto the other’s thighs as he thrusts into him. “Jae, can you-“ Johnny cuts off when Jaehyun hits his prostate dead-on, moaning loudly before covering his own mouth. 

“Let me hear you.” Jaehyun says and Johnny moans again, moving his hand to grip one of Jaehyun’s. It doesn’t take much to get them both close to the edge - they’re both a little bit drunk and a  _ lot  _ horny - and soon Jaehyun is wrapping his hand around Johnny’s pretty, pretty cock as he thrusts one final time before cumming inside of him. Johnny whines at the feeling, body seizing up as he finishes across his own chest. The cooldown is slow, Jaehyun’s hips still pressed against Johnny’s while the taller boy catches his breath, slowly easing out of him and wincing at the nasty  _ squelch  _ sound it makes. “Stay here, I’ll get a towel.” He says quietly and Johnny nods, slowly letting his legs down and whining at the feeling. “Sorry.” He gently kisses the other’s hip before getting up and disappearing, returning with two wet towels. 

“Who is she?” Jaehyun asks once they’re cleaned up, the taller’s head of fluffy hair resting on top of his chest. 

“Hm?” Johnny asks, already half asleep. 

“The girl. Yuta’s sister.” 

“Oh.” Johnny sniffs, getting more comfortable. “She’s… a fling. We’re over. She slept with Mark and decided she liked him more.” 

“You have feelings for her.” 

“We fucked for six months. Exclusively. Like how do you not grow attached to someone?” Johnny huffs and Jaehyun sighs, gently playing with his hair. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’ll be fine, I guess.” He shrugs. “Nothing but a fuck buddy. That’s all I was to her, anyway. Free access to my baby brother.” 

“Mark is your brother?”

“You didn’t know that?” 

“No.” Jaehyun hums. “I guess it makes sense though.” He kisses the top of Johnny’s head. “Get some sleep, yeah?”

“Thought you wanted to ride me?”

“There’s always next time.”

“Okay baby.” Johnny teases, nuzzling into Jaehyun’s chest before going to sleep.

——

Johnny wakes up sorer than he has in a long time, whining loudly as he rolls over. 

“I brought you meds.” A voice says and he covers his face, groaning. “Are you okay?” 

“I’ve been fucking the same girl for six months, Jae.” He says, slowly lifting his head. “I literally haven’t been fucked in forever.” 

“Was it good for you?” Jaehyun helps him take the medicine he brought, coaxing him back into laying down against his chest. 

“God it was amazing. Thank you.” Johnny sighs, nuzzling against his chest. “I know you said you wanted to ride me but-“

“It’s okay, John.” Jaehyun chuckles. “Maybe wait a few?” 

“Can I take a bath? Do you have class today?” 

“I’m free all day, baby.” Jaehyun laughs, rubbing Johnny’s back. 

They watch TV and eat takeout on the couch after Johnny’s bath, snuggled up way too close for two dudes who barely knew each other before sleeping together. 

“Hey.” Johnny says softly, running his fingers up Jaehyun’s thigh. 

“Yeah?” He chuckles, looking up and pulling the taller boy down for a gentle kiss. He climbs into his lap instead, deepening the kiss and tangling his fingers in his hair. “God you’re pretty, John.” He sighs, tugging the elder’s sweats off of his hips. 

“I’m afraid you’ll have to do all the work again, Jae.” Johnny chuckles and Jaehyun shrugs. 

“Fine with me, baby.” He says, grabbing lube off of the coffee table - when did he put that there? - before turning back around. “Your fingers still work?” 

“Oh hell yeah.” Johnny nods, lubing up his fingers and shoving his hand down Jaehyun’s pants. He fingers him quickly before he stands and shoves his pants down, helping Johnny get his down as well before straddling his lap again and sliding down onto his dick. 

“Oh my god.” Jaehyun whines, throwing his head back. He kisses Johnny again once he's seated in his lap, pressing as close as he can and sliding his fingers back into his hair. 

“Fuck you’re tight.” Johnny grunts, gripping Jaehyun’s hips as the younger takes a minute to adjust. 

“Fucking hell you’re  _ huge _ .” Jaehyun pants, moving instead to suck at Johnny’s neck. 

He rides the other boy with vigor, head thrown back and fingers tight in his hair as he sucks and nips at his collarbones. 

“I’m close, John.” 

“You gonna cum for me, Jae?” Johnny chuckles, licking his nipple roughly. “Hm? Gonna cum on my cock?” 

“ _ Please _ John. Johnny please.” Jaehyun’s voice has pitched much higher than Johnny thought was possible for the younger boy, proving to him how good he feels. 

“Cum for me baby. Let me hear you. Let me see you.” Johnny whispers the last part and Jaehyun gasps, slamming himself down one more time before spitting over their chests - mostly Johnny’s. He pulls off after a moment, Johnny moaning loudly as his cock is brought into the other’s mouth instead. He deep throats the length with ease, pressing his nose against the skin of Johnny’s stomach and holding himself there as he swallows a few times before pulling back up. “Oh my God, Jae I’m cumming.” Johnny warns before shooting down the other’s throat, Jaehyun moaning at the sensation. He pulls back when Johnny shoves him out of sensitivity, making a show of licking his lips and swallowing. 

“Fuck that was good.” He sighs, licking one final drop of cum from Johnny’s tip before sitting up. “I think I might be addicted to your cock now, John.” 

“I didn’t realize you were so vers.” Johnny remarks and Jaehyun chuckles, climbing back into his lap. 

“I can be anything you want me to, baby.” He says before leaning in for a soft kiss, none of the heat or insistence as before. 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been with a guy.” Johnny admits after they’ve cleaned up, back on the couch with Johnny lying on his back and Jaehyun draped over him. 

“Yeah?” 

“Years, really.” 

“Why is that? Not to push, just curious.” 

“Just haven’t found anyone in a while.” Johnny sighs. “Just a few hookups every few months before I got an exclusive fuck buddy, and you know that story.” 

“I see.” Jaehyun presses a kiss to Johnny’s chest. “Would you consider this again?” 

“You said you’re addicted to my cock?” Johnny teases and Jaehyun hums, the tips of his ears heating up. “Who am I to deny you?” 

“You’d be cruel.” Jaehyun mumbles, pushing up to kiss Johnny gently. “Are you sure? What about-“

“I’ll be fine, Jae. Promise.” He smiles. “Besides, you’re so much more handsome.”

“I would hope so.” Jaehyun laughs, nuzzling back into his chest. He falls asleep after a few more minutes, Johnny sighing softly and playing with his hair until he falls asleep as well. 

Their nap is followed by another vigorous round of sex, on the couch once more under the light of the moon filtering in from between the curtains. Jaehyun finds that Johnny is  _ most  _ beautiful in moments like these, blissed out expression on his face as he’s fucked so hard his head hits the arm of the sofa multiple times. His orgasm face is a close second, but Jaehyun prefers when his eyes are open, locked on his own like they’re the one thing tethering him to this mortal body. 

After they shower together, Jaehyun walks Johnny to the door and kisses him gently. 

“Text me, yeah? I’ll see you in class.” Jaehyun winks and Johnny laughs, kissing him again. 

“You aren’t sleeping with me for good grades are you?” 

“I’m already passing with flying colors, I don’t need to suck your dick to pass a photography class.” Jaehyun laughs, pecking Johnny’s lips again. “Go get some rest. Relax your hips.”

“Alright. I’ll text you.” Johnny holds up his phone before he walks away, Jaehyun watching him until he’s out of sight. He closes the door and leans against it with a sigh, smiling at his - now soiled - couch. 

**FIN**


End file.
